


Несправедливо

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Hate, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Каждый раз, оказавшись в замке Великого Высшекровки, Неофит Редглэр хочет задохнуться и умереть, лишь бы не чувствовать этот мерзкий запах.
Relationships: Grand Highblood & Neophyte Redglare, Grand Highblood/Neophyte Redglare





	Несправедливо

Каждый раз, оказавшись в замке Великого Высшекровки, Неофит Редглэр хочет задохнуться и умереть, лишь бы не чувствовать этот мерзкий запах.  
Проникающий в каждую пору кожи, собирающийся во влаге в уголках глаз, пропитывающий одежду запах разложения.  
Крови.  
Разноцветной крови.  
Редглэр, чего таить, нравится запах крови — свежей, пролитой в битве или по справедливой казни. Этот запах она вдыхает полной грудью, широко скалясь в торжествующей ухмылке.  
У Великого Высшекровки в замке смердит затхлой гнилой смесью, дикой, дурманяще-сладковатой, и Редглэр сложнее ориентироваться в пространстве.  
Она с каждым разом ненавидит это место всё больше и больше, как и его владельца.

Каждый раз, когда Неофит Редглэр появляется перед его троном, Великий Высшекровка хочет разорвать её на части. На маленькие-маленькие бирюзовые кусочки, капли, брызги — ведь будет так красиво и ярко.  
Ярость заставляет его собственную кровь бежать быстрее, и разум проясняется, выворачиваясь наизнанку — желание растерзать превращается в желание забрать и не отпускать. Красивый сосуд с красивым цветом, пусть сидит, лежит, умирает где-нибудь в замке, но не уходит из него.  
Сам Великий Высшекровка уйти не может: здесь его всё — стены с постоянно выцветающими мазками крови, которая сохнет и темнеет слишком быстро, и надо постоянно придумывать что-то новое. Славно, что тролли сами приходят в замок, и долго искать нужный цвет не приходится. Иногда, правда, приходится отправлять стражу за чем-нибудь особенно редким, но синекровные воины отлично справляются.  
Великий Высшекровка считает это справедливой платой за своё благородное правление: слабаки недостойны жить. Мелкие, жалкие создания, которым повезло родиться с ярким насыщенным цветом крови — их единственное предназначение заключается в том, чтобы пригодиться своему повелителю.  
Неофит Редглэр никогда не подходит слишком близко, но в её словах нет страха.  
Её голос дрожит не от этого.  
Она презирает.  
Великий Высшекровка ненавидит её всё больше с каждым разом.

Однажды расследование заставляет Неофита Редглэр пройти вглубь замка, разыскивая среди бесчисленных жертв одну — теперь уже улику, а не свидетеля.  
Великий Высшекровка вызывается проводить следователя.  
Несмотря на осторожность, он всё-таки застаёт Неофита врасплох.  
Он огромный, и как будто окружает её, заключает в хватке своих здоровенных ручищ, и Редглэр кусает его в плечо, чтобы тут же сдавленно выдохнуть от ответного укуса, намного более сильного. Редглэр начинает пинаться, брыкаться, дёргаться — не беспорядочно, как беззащитная жертва, а целенаправленно, нанося удары по уязвимым точкам. Высшекровка злобно рычит и отпускает, и Редглэр мгновенно отскакивает назад, выставляя перед собой клинок-трость.  
Вокруг них — лишь гулкие коридоры, охрана далеко, да и вряд ли кто поможет Неофиту, ведь Великий Высшекровка выше по гемоспектру.  
Но Редглэр не нужна помощь. Она облизывается и ухмыляется зло, а затем бросается в атаку — она не боится убить Великого Высшекровку, она видела его силу. Она даже не надеется нанести ему серьёзный урон, только победить.  
Доказать, что она не хуже, как она доказывала всю жизнь.  
Чувствуя, как он блокирует её лезвие своими булавами, Редглэр понимает, что не надо ничего доказывать. А когда Великий Высшекровка переходит в нападение, то остаётся лишь отчаянно защищаться — и Редглэр наконец-то может полностью погрузиться в бой.  
Её принимают за равную.  
Ненавидят как равную.  
Пытаются убить как равную.  
Она яростно ненавидит и пытается убить в ответ — потому что не ожидала, что в окружении этого мерзкого смрада можно рассмотреть хоть что-то.  
Почуять в ней её настоящую.  
И ей ненавистен тот факт, что её замечает лишь безумный убийца.  
Несправедливо.


End file.
